


My Queen

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edited, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Jonerys, Season/Series 08, Targaryens should not be alone, because screw canon, not for fans of jonsa, protect Ghost, protect the dragons, stop all the betrayal, unbetaed because I just needed to write and post this, what do we say to canon? no way in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bran, all seeing, does not tell Sansa and Arya the truth of Jon's identity instead giving Jon a glimpse of the dark future that awaits if the secret is shared. Jon makes a different choice.Note: Thank you for all the concrit. I've fixed the glaring plothole to hide Jon's secret. I appreciate all the kind words.





	My Queen

"You tell them," Jon said. Bran gazed not at Jon but into the distance, eyes not quite human.

"If I tell them, this will come to pass," Bran said, his voice deep and ancient. "Sansa will tell Tyrion the secret."

"I will not!"

"You will," Bran said, sharpness edging the otherworldly tone. "Because you crave power and you will achieve it any cost You refused to defend Arya so you could marry Joffrey and now you will break your oath because you again think you can play the game and win. You'd destroy the rest of the Seven Kingdoms to rule in the North. I see you, Sansa. I see every future."

Sansa's lip quivered. "That's hateful."

"But true. So, Jon. If this secret is told, the spiral of betrayal begins. Tyrion will be next. Then Varys. Treason will be plotted, anger will spark in retaliation."

"The Mother of Dragons has a secret?" Arya asked.

"Tyrion would dare to conspire against her?" Jon asked.

Bran nodded. "What do you care? You already turn against her."

"That's not true," Jon protested.

"You are here, ready to entrust both your lives, your futures, to those who will work for their own ends. I see Daenerys, grief stricken and alone. I see the loss of another of her children. I see the loss of her dearest friend. I see her hurt and, uncomforted, I see her anger blossom. I see flames, Jon. Destruction. Blood on her hands. Her blood on yours."

Jon took a step back, horrified at the content of the speech and the calm intonation of the atrocities it contained. He wanted to object again but if Bran said he saw this dark future then it must be a possibility.

"If we tell them the truth betrayal follows?" Jon stared at Sansa. "You swore!"

"I won't tell!" Sansa wailed but Jon, prompted by Bran's mention of Joffrey, no longer believed her. He remembered Arya's heartbreak when she'd sent Nymeria away, sparing the direwolf's life after Sansa took Joffrey's side, not caring that her own sister was labelled a liar. Sansa did what she thought benefited her more than what was good or right or helped anyone else. If she thought breaking her oath would benefit her, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

Jon still thought of Sansa and Arya as his sisters. He'd told Dany he needed to tell them the truth because they were his family. He was rapidly regretting that decision.

Jon next turned to Arya. "You don't trust Daenerys because of who her father was?" 

Arya shrugged. "You can't trust a Targaryen."

Her words sickened him. His own father was a Targaryen. Targaryen blood ran in his veins as it did Dany's. If Arya and Sansa learned who his father was, would they turn on him too - or hypocritically claim Stark blood was purer, rendering his father irrelevant?

As for his queen, his family never would trust Dany, not a Stark, not even half a Stark like he was. Not someone they could manipulate like Littlefinger or marry like Joffrey or otherwise bend to their will. There was only one choice.

"Don't tell them," Jon said and Bran gave a nod.

Jon turned on his heel, striding away from the tree. Sansa cried after him but he ignored her.

"Do you think she's pregnant?" he heard Arya ask before he broke into a run.

He didn't stop, not even when he skidded on an ice patch. He ran through the castle, pounded up the stairs and, short of breath, came to a halt in front of the door where Grey Worm stood guard.

"I need to see the queen," he panted. "Now! Dany! Dany, please! I changed my mind!"

"Let him in," Dany called. Grey Worm glared at Jon but stood aside.

Jon charged into the room. Dany was sitting alone by the fire, staring at the flames.

 _I see her alone....hurt…I see flames…her blood on your hands_. Jon shuddered.

He moved to kneel in front of her, one hand on her knee. "You were right," he said. "I wanted to tell them because they're my family. I trust them. Trusted them. Now I see you are my family. My queen. My beloved. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Dany frowned, put her hand atop Jon's. "You didn't tell them?"

"No. They know I have a secret and they know it involves you, but nothing else. Bran said if it becomes known it - it won't end well. He won't tell anyone. And Sam...I'll make sure he doesn't either. He's leaving soon with Gilly so I doubt he'll be able to have any influence anyway." Jon hoped that Sam would respect his request. Though someone who'd ran from his duties at the Wall, then the Citadel wasn't the most reliable of men if he did tell, and that his father and brother had been executed by the queen would make it look like a tale made up to sow dissent in retaliation. It was a threat but a small one in the scheme of things.

She gave a sad smile. "It doesn't change the fact that your claim to the throne is stronger than mine."

"But I don't want it! I want to serve you." He snatched for her other hand, pressed his lips to her knuckles. "I swear it. I pledge myself to you. I love you."

Whatever happened next he'd spoken the truth and his spirit lifted.

Dany was silent. Jon drew back, hands on his knees, head bowed.

One hand cupped his cheek. "I love you too," Dany said. Jon closed his eyes briefly in relief. "Sit," she said.

Jon pulled up a chair and they sat close to each other, knees almost touching, the fire warm, their love warmer.

"We have to make a better plan," Jon said. He didn't want to lose another of her – of their – children. "We need to protect the dragons. We need to be smarter than our enemies think we are."

"We," Dany mused. "All right. Together we will conquer the Iron Throne. And we could marry and you would renounce all other titles and claims except to be prince consort."

That would ensure he could never take her throne and Jon nodded. If that was what it took to convince her of his loyalty so be it. He'd not stopped to think of marriage yet, not in the middle of the war, but now he wanted it. He'd fallen in love and while the revelation of his parentage had shaken him for a moment or two, now he was certain that it changed nothing.

"I would marry you tomorrow," he said. "If not tonight."

Dany leaned over and kissed him, long and hard.

"I have other plans tonight," she said, one hand running up his thigh.

 

In the morning Jon woke up with his queen curled up alongside him, Ghost asleep at the foot of the bed, and to the sound of Rhaegel and Drogon circling Winterfell, the beating of their wings a clarion call to victory. He pressed a kiss to Dany's forehead and she stirred.

"Will you marry me today, my queen?" he murmured.

"I shall," she said.

Their path was still shrouded in doubt, the way ahead fraught with danger, but together they could face anything.


End file.
